The goal of this project area is to identify, assess, and modify strategies to assist students during the transition to college to reduce their substance use and related problems. The project team, comprised of alcohol and drug treatment providers, prevention specialists, drug researchers and communication experts, will focus on developing, modifying, implementing and evaluating various "brief" interventions that are cost effective and practical. Basic principles of self-regulation and interpersonal and health-communication theories will be applied to the design of model programs, which will be targeted to high-risk and incoming students at Rutgers University. The specific aims during the RTPRC 5-year funding period are to: 1) Conduct pilot studies to evaluate "promising" programs to determine: a) feasibility of implementation, b) process of implementation, c) individual outcomes, d) mechanisms that account for program success (i.e., mediators), and e) for which students programs are most effective (i.e., moderators); 2) Based on results of the pilot studies and feedback from resource consultants and other project areas, modify, implement and evaluate brief, cost-effective drug prevention programs for different groups of college students (e.g., students who violate university substance use rules, college athletes, entering first year students); 3) Design (and seek resources to conduct) large-scale efficacy studies, including multi-site trials; 4) Train students and new faculty in the implementation and evaluation of drug prevention programs in the college environment; and 5) Disseminate findings to prevention practitioners, prevention researchers, college personnel and administrators, and drug researchers. Research during the first year will consist of pilot studies to conduct process and outcome evaluations of two brief personal normative feedback interventions (an in-person motivational intervention and written feedback only intervention) for mandated students and a simulation/game for incoming students. In addition, a needs assessment of student athletes will be conducted. This research will set the stage for the modification, implementation and evaluation of model programs in subsequent years. The research in this project area will fill a gap in the drug prevention research literature and will lead to the development of interventions to reduce the short- and long-term negative consequences associated substance use among college students.